The Robbery of Surprise
by Ms. Audrey G
Summary: Many assumptions have come to Serena's mind, but she still could not decipher the meaning of Darien's actions. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon is not mine, never will be. **  
><strong>

**Notes**: While I wait for my beta-readers, I decided to write a one-shot.

**Warning: **I am going to play this safe and describe this story as AU. Hopefully, I get the characters down, but if not, sorry for the OCC. I am basing the character's actions more on the anime interpretation of Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p><strong>The Robbery of Surprise<strong>

Many assumptions have come to Serena's mind, but she still could not decipher the meaning of Darien's actions.

The caring, sweet, and understandable man shredded into a distant, reclusive, and silent individual that she had not seen in a long time. His sudden behavior caused her to be unsettled and pondered on what could have brought him to this state. She let out a sigh and looked toward the calendar. Only a month was left for her daughter to arrive.

She rose from her seat, hand pressed against her belly. She needed to speak with Darien of his behavior, not wanting to have any issues during her pregnancy and after giving birth. The man was found in the kitchen, sitting on a stool, his back given to her. The sounds of her slippers were enough to alert him that he was not alone, but the man made no initiative to address her. He simply sat, hands laid underneath his chin, as his features creased into vast concentration.

"Darien," she called, drawing near. She pressed a hand against his bicep, receiving a surprised gasp and a look of shock to find her close. A slight smile was given underneath his tired and thoughtful expression after his initial shock.

"What's the matter, Darien?"

The question brought him to lean forward and peck her lips. He caressed the side of her face and stared at her, playing with a strand of her blond-hair. Her sky-blue eyes were absorbed by his calculating observation, mesmerizing her face.

Serena bit her lip, worried that he might her leave again. It was silly of her to think of such thing, but the way he was acting caused her to believe in that probable assumption. An invitation for an embrace from him allowed her to press her plump body against his muscular frame. His shoulder was her solace to bury her head into. She let out a sigh and hugged him tighter.

"What's the matter, love?"

"Just thinking," he replied. His response did nothing but give her more doubts.

"What of?"

"The future," he responded, peeling her arms off his neck. He looked toward the ground, lost in thought.

Serena brought her eyebrows to meet and placed a hand against his cheek. "What about the future?"

"I dislike it at times."

"Darien, are you saying that you didn't want to marry me!" Serena shrieked, while grabbing his upper-arms to shake him from having that thought.

He placed his hands on top of her shoulders, ending her actions. He proceeded to wipe an unwanted tear from her eye and brought her into an embrace. The press of his forehead rested against hers, feeling her breaths seep through her partial lips.

"I never said that. I should clarify my point such as you should not jump to conclusions." He took in a breath. "I am thrilled to have married you. The thought of living my days with you by my side brings me great joy." He rubbed his forehead against hers. "What I dislike is to have discovered that I have a girl as a firstborn."

She raised an eyebrow, perplexed at his hinted words. "So, you don't like Rini?" Her lips trembled at her incoming tears.

He quickly shook his head, wiping away her tears. "No, no, no, no. I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did. You said, and I quote, "What I dislike is to have discovered that I have a girl as a firstborn."" She brought a hand to her lips, muffling her sobs.

He shook his head, brushing off her tears. "You are misinterpreting my words."

She sniffed and rubbed her nose. "Well, it is not my fault that you can't explain yourself clearly."

"I agree with you there. I am approaching this in a wrong way. Let me clarify myself." He took in a breath. "I have nothing against having a girl as a firstborn. I just wished that I have not discovered what the sex of my firstborn would be. Do you understand?"

She sniffed and nodded her head.

A sigh of relief was let out from his lips. He brought her back into his arms, resting his chin on top of her head. "When I had found out you were pregnant, I was thrilled, yet a bit sad that I already knew what I was bound to have. I met my future child, saw how she looked, and what character she would be. The discovering of her sex and how she appeared ruined the surprise for me when I merely hoped that I would have been like any other guy, crossing my fingers of what I prefer to have and how my child would turn out to be."

The brush of his fingers toying with her hair brought chills to her body. She let out a smile and rubbed her cheek against his chest.

"Darien, you jerk." She pulled back and looked into his eyes, tenderly. "You had me worried." She cocked her head slightly. "I, too, was a bit annoyed to have known the gender of my firstborn, but the thought of having to raise her and be with her twenty-four hours a day made that annoyance flutter away into a black void. You need to comprehend that even though we know how our daughter will turn out to be, we do not know how we managed to raise her. The same thing goes with our marriage. We may have seen how happy we are in the future, but it's how we fought and crawl to get there what matters. Our future will be a struggle for us, since we both have our differences and our likes."

She smiled and cupped his cheek. "Look, see it from my perspective. We get to see Rini's first moments of life. We get to see her smile, laugh, cry, and drool. We get to see her crawl and take her first step. We are going to live the moments we couldn't see in the future." Serena leaned in, her lips lightly touching his. "And we get to do it together."

"You're right."

She chuckled. "I'm always right."

"Don't be so smug." He let out a chuckle.

"How can I not be when I have an overly-protective husband who thinks too much of what has yet bound to happen?" She grinned. "Don't be such a vagina, Darien."

He chuckled at her accusation of him acting as a woman. The press of her lips brought his worries to fade and bring an overly-excited Darien to _patiently _wait for the arrival of his daughter. Serena merely smiled and pulled away, dragging him toward the bedroom so she can rest peacefully.


End file.
